1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that allows a user to utilize tactile senses in order to distinguish between a plurality of different surface textures.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One of the objectives in teaching visually impaired individuals, especially those individuals that are born blind, as well as developmentally challenged individuals, is teaching such individuals various textures of objects. Many devices and methods are known in the art to help such persons learn and distinguish among a variety of textures associated with objects. However, many prior art devices are relatively complex in design and construction and are unnecessarily difficult for use by the target user. This results in a device that is costly and tends to result in frustration in device use by the user resulting in early termination of the learning process. Other prior art devices and methods rely on haphazardly collecting various textured surfaces and arbitrarily introducing such surfaces to the target user. This tends to result in the user not obtaining the entire block of knowledge desired.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that allows a user to learn a plurality of different surface textures and to distinguish among the various surfaces. The device must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be relatively easy to use. The device must allow the systematic presentation of the various surfaces to the user.
The tactile sensing device of the present addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The tactile sensing device allows a user, through tactile sensation, to be exposed to a variety of different surfaces each having a different texture. The device is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively simple to use. The device allows the user to be exposed to the various textures in a straightforward and systematic fashion.
The tactile sensing device of the present invention comprises a body member having a plurality of sides. An opening having a rim is disposed within each of the plurality of sides, each opening has a plate member rotatably disposed within the opening, each plate member has a first surface and second surface, each first surface has a first texture thereon and each second surface has a second texture thereon. Each of the first textures is unique with respect to each other and each of the second textures is unique with respect to each other. The body member may be a generally rectangular solid and may be hollow. A hollow chamber is disposed within an end of the body member and is separated from the opening by a wall. A latchable door is attached to the body member for gaining access to the chamber. Each opening has a first shape and each plate member has a second shape that generally corresponds to the first shape. Each plate member rotates about an axis disposed along a plane of the opening. A magnet is attached to the rim of each opening and each plate member has a magnetically sensitive portion that corresponds to the magnet in order to limit rotation of the plate member within the opening or a magnet is attached to each plate member and the rim of each opening has the magnetically sensitive portion that corresponds to the magnet. Each of the first textures may also be unique with respect to each of the second textures. Each of the first textures and each of the second textures are chosen from the group consisting of a rough flexible pile surface, a furry surface, a soft fabric surface, a cushiony textured surface, a soft bumpy surface, a textured metallic surface, a hard bumpy surface, a fine granular surface, and a Braille character surface. Other textures can also be used.